The present invention relates to a filter frame construction, and more particularly to a border flange and clamp arrangement for engaging with the filter frame edge.
In the art of fluid filtration, it is desirable to mount fluid treating filter media into a sturdy frame which can be readily handled during operation and storage. It is further desirable that such a frame presents a minimum of sharp corners to reduce problems of cutting and tearing. These filter frame attributes are particularly desirable where filter media of considerable depth of utilized, such as in filter constructions where the filter media extends back and forth in pleated fashion across the fluid stream to be treated with the walls of the pleats of filter media being held in spaced relation from each other by spacer members. Such type of filter constructions are most commonly used for high efficiency filtration with the frames often being made of rigid materials. With frames of this nature, it is not only important that the frame construction be sturdy but it is equally important that bowing and racking be minimized, as well as fluid leakage between the served parts of the construction.